gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Holister-Lover
WILLKOMMEN AUF MEINER SEITE :) ---- About Me ♥ An meine süßen Dilara,Meli,Meli :3,Pierce,Jasmin ich hab euch lieb ♥♥ :*(ähhh.. hab ich jemanden vergessen ???) Ich bin sehr verrückt :D :D ♥♥♥ Ich liebe Glee überalles ♥♥♥ Wenn ihr noch was wissen wollt könnt ihr mich fragen :) 'Favorite Characters♥' 280px-SantanaLopezSeason3.jpg|Santana Quin.png|Quinn 618w_glee_grant_gustin.jpg|Sebastian 196px-Brittany_Power_of_Madonna.jpg|Brittany 137px-Sam_in_gold_shorts.jpg|Sam Sugar_motta.png|Sugar 111003harry-shum-glee1.jpg|Mike lauren-zizes.png|Lauren Becky_Jacksonn_1.jpg|Becky 9463782-large_thumb.jpg|Nick und Jeff Lea31.png|Rachel Michael.png|Blaine Favorite Pairings♥ thumb|left|400px d95a6b7bbaf6c2d214e9ef47e0550e23.jpg Quam2.jpg Fabrevans.gif Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg Sq243.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Quinn-Sam-glee-17288221-500-500.jpg tumblr_ldimszAgzh1qesop1o1_500.jpg thumb|400px Brittany-and-Santana-gif-glee-21709686-500-475.gif brittany-santana-kiss.jpg j.png Santana-and-Brittany-brittany-and-santana-26352526-500-400.gif tumblr_lutprwd98C1qhl34to1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_la7h86WfPq1qbow3do1_500.jpg Tumblr ltjstlaMnx1qe5jgp.gif thumb|left|400px Blaine-Kurt-glee-18618960-500-500.gif Klaine_gif_by_ceejsradx3-d334r82.gif klaine1.jpg Klaine11.gif Kurt-and-Blaine-glee-17591773-500-614.jpg kurt-and-blaine-in-bed.jpg tumblr_ljeekaV6Oo1qb9956o1_500.gif L-Stars 124172-Lea_Michele_Large.jpg|Lea Michele 60888480.jpg|Dianna Agron Chord-Overstreet1.jpg|Chord Overstreet l..png|Selena Gomez Lauren-Potter-Feet-497679.jpg|Lauren Potter nayariverapictures.jpg|Naya Rivera ök.png|Curt Mega Riker-Lynch-riker-lynch-20477900-403-604.jpg|Riker Lynch tumblr_lz7ketBCao1r8w79ro1_250.jpg|Grant Gustin Heather morris.png|Heather Morris fink.png|Ashley Fink Darren.png|Darren Criss L-Songs Staffel 1 4 Minutes•Bad Romance•Can´t Fight this Feeling•Dancing with Myself•'Defying Gravity'•Don´t Rain On My Parade•Don´t Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl•Don´t Stop Belivin´•Dream on•Dream a Little Dream•Hello I Love You•I Say a Little Prayer•I´ll Stand by you•Imagine•It´s Man´s Man´s Man´s World•Jump•Journey Medley•On My Own•Papa Don´t Preach•Physical•Rehab•Run Joey Run•Safety Dance•Somebody to Love•Take a Bow•To Sir,With Love•Total Eclipse o the Heart•You´re The On That I Want•You Keep Me Hangin´On•You´re Having My Baby Staffel 2 Animal•Baby•Baby, It's Cold Outside•Bella Notte•Billionaire•Bills, Bills, Bills•Blackbird•Blame It (On The Alcohol)•Born This Way•Candles•Conjunction Junction•Damn It, Janet•Don't Cry for Me Argentina•Don't Stop•Don't You Want Me•Empire State of Mind•Every Rose Has Its Thorn•Fat Bottomed Girls•Firework•Forget You•Friday•Get It Right•Go Your Own Way•Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy•Hell To The No•Hey, Soul Sister•I Don't Want To Know•I Feel Pretty/Unpretty•I Know What Boys Like•I Love New York/ New York New York•I Want to Hold Your Hand•I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You•I'm a Slave 4 U•(I've Had) The Time of My Life•Just The Way You Are•Landslide•Light Up The World•Loser Like Me•Lucky•Make 'Em Laugh•Marry You•Me Against the Music•Misery•My Cup•My Man•Need You Now•One Love (People Get Ready)•One of Us•Pretending•Pure Imagination•Raise Your Glass•Rolling in the Deep•Science Fiction/Double Feature•She's Not There•'Silly Love Songs'•Sing!•Singing In the Rain/Umbrella•Some People•Somebody to Love(Justin Bieber)•Somewhere Only We Know•Songbird•Stop! In the Name of Love/ Free Your Mind•Sway•Sweet Transvestite•Take Me or Leave Me•Teenage Dream•The Most Wonderful Day of the Year•This Little Light of Mine•The Time Warp•Tik Tok•Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me•Toxic•Trouty Mouth•Turning Tables•Valerie•We Need a Little Christmas Staffel 3 ABC•All I want for Christmas is You•Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do•Bad•Bamboleo/Hero•Big Spender•Black or White•Buenos Aires•Candyman•Cherish/Cherish•Control•Cool•Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead•Do They Know It's Christmas?•Girls Just Wanna Have Fun•Human Nature•I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/ You Make My Dreams Come True•I Just Can't Stop Loving You•I Kissed A Girl•I Want You Back•I Will Always Love You•I'm the Greatest Star•It's all over•Jolene•L-O-V-E•La Isla Bonita•Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)•Let Me Love You•Man In The Mirror•Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash•Never Can Say Goodbye•One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot•Out Here On My Own•Perfect•Red Solo Cup•Rumour Has It/Someone Like You•Run the World (Girls)•Santa Baby•Scream•Sexy and I Know It•'Smooth Criminal'•Stereo Hearts•Summer Nights•Survivor/I Will Survive•Uptown Girl•We are Young•We Got the Beat•Without You•Glad You Came•Stand•Fly/I Belive I Can Fly•What Doesn't Kill You Makes You (Stronger)•Cough Syrup•Here´s To Us•I'm Still Standing•Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio•'Fighter'• Up Up Up•Somebody That I Used To Know•Boogie Shoes•If I can't have you•Stayin' alive•More than a woman•How deep is your love•How will I know•I Wanna Dance With Somebody•My Love Is Your Love•So Emotional Glee Bilder 75.png 221.png 5252.png my_favorite_glee_couples_by_atemyamilover-d3ees71.jpg Unbena.png gemalt.png Mini.png|sweat Wichtig.jpg 21.jpg 20.jpg 14.jpg 13.png 9.jpg 8.png 100px-Guter Ruf18.jpg 100px-Haarspaltereien11.png Glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-09.jpg heyachele-tumblr-i17.jpg D.png 19.jpg 12.png BoogieShoes.png Unique.png Picnik-Collage.jpg Picnik-Collag.jpg Picnik-Colla.jpg Picnik-Colage.jpg HWIK.png HDIYL8.png Images (8).jpg Images (6).jpg Sam -3.jpg Tumblr lnmwnvwyhk1qc7ibdo1 500.gif BrittanaW.jpg Images (17).jpg Images (8).jpg DANCE WITH SOMEBODY Blaine.jpg Tumblr l42e4be33I1qcrtzzo1 500.png 542869 273793936048165 157656600995233 605689 791467453 n.jpg 301763 273793986048160 157656600995233 605692 555581648 n.jpg Tumblr lhn92vN95z1qb1u9to1 500.gif TEIL 5.gif TEIL 1.gif Hallo.gif